El secreto de Miu
by PinkSiren
Summary: El misterio envuelve a Miu, su encuentro con Kazama despertó la curiosidad del Shinsengumi pero intentar descubrir su secreto no fue tan difícil como creer la verdad que ahora les rodea.


**Hola! ^o^ Llevo pensando esta historia bastante tiempo _ y al fin la estoy compartiero con ustedes, la idea es que se sientan como sí fueran el personaje principal S2 y vivan la aventura de ser la protagonista de esta historia, nuestra historia de ahora en adelante :) espero de todo corazón la disfruten y me manden sus comentarios sobre ella. Disculpen sí leen algún error ortográfico xD este cap fue escrito en mi celular. Buena suerte a todos! **

***Tanto el anime Hakuoki como sus personajes no me pertecen***

* * *

** El secreto de Miu**

**Capítulo 1: Encuentros**

_Fue un día en el que la niebla descendía lentamente desde el cielo nocturno hacia la tierra, un tiempo en el que no debíamos ser vistos por humanos u otros seres pero aquella situación había superado nuestras propias reglas._

* * *

La falta de aire me obligo a detenerme en un puente cercano y en el pude observar a un gato negro que permanecía solitario al pie de un cartel sin importancia; estaba herido, sus pequeños ojos dorados chocaron con los míos y en ellos pude ver claramente mi verdadera naturaleza.

-Me has descubierto, neko-chan-

Apoyé mis rodillas descubiertas sobre la húmeda tierra con el propósito de colocar mis manos sobre la herida y quitarle el dolor.

Fue el corte profundo del animal el que me obligo a cuestionar que clase de ser sería capáz de herirlo y que clase de error estaba cometiendo al ponerme en evidencia, irónicamente una de las respuestas se encontraba en mis pies descalzos mientras estos tocaban tímidamente la tierra.

-Ese aroma es inconfundible- Susurró la voz masculina con satisfacción

Gire lentamente en dirección a donde provenía el sonido, yo también podía percibir un olor diferente una combinación de sangre y muerte invadia indiscriminadamente el ambiente.

Observé cuidadosamente sus cabellos rubios y mirada altiva, no logro entender que vio Mika en él sin embargo había escuchado mucho de este ser y una de mis misiones era encontrarlo.

-Kazama-San, no perdamos el tiempo con presentaciones estoy segura que sabes a que he venido-

-Ella ya no se encuentra conmigo-

Su afirmación cayó como un golpe a través de mis oídos y ahora demasiadas preguntas esperaban ser contestadas.

-¿Dónde esta?-

-No me mires de esa forma, tu apariencia me hace pensar que debí llevarte conmigo en lugar de a ella- Dijo el oni mientras esbozaba media sonrisa

-¿Qué le hiciste?- Cuestioné aterrada mientras inconscientemente una luz celeste comenzaba a rodearme creando un escudo a mi alrededor

-No creo que esa sea una conversación apropiada pero podría enseñarte, sabes tan bien como yo que tus escudos y trucos no funcionaran conmigo- Exclamó el rubio mientras atravesaba el campo de fuerza con convicción y posaba una de sus manos sobre mi rostro

* * *

-No puedo creer que nos manden a cuidar un cartel- Se quejaba el hombre de cabellos marrones mientras caminaba tranquilamente al costado de su compañero sin oír respuesta alguna

Un par de sombras se observaban distantes y mientras los dos hombres se acercaban a ellas podían distinguir perfectamente a uno de los personajes frente a ellos.

-Creo que al final si tendré un poco de diversión después de todo- Sonreía para sí el guerrero mientras observaba al antiguo enemigo del Shinsengumi junto a una joven

* * *

-Lamentablemente tengo otras obligaciones que atender antes de pensar en llevar otra mujer-tenshi conmigo- Habló el oni mientras dedicaba su mirada llena de superioridad hacia los recién llegados

Una ráfaga de viento envolvió rapidamente al demonio haciéndolo desaparecer del lugar.

-Esto es interesante, al parecer me debes un momento de diversión- Reclamó Okita mientras levantaba su katana en dirección a la joven

-Detente Okita- Ordenó el hombre de ojos azules

-Hajime-kun siempre quieres toda la diversión para ti solo-

-No deseo saber la razón por la cual llevas puesta escasa ropa o la falta de ella, ni el por qué esa intensa luz celeste te rodea pero estoy seguro de querer oír tu explicación sobre el hombre que acabas de ver- Se dirigió Saito a la joven que permanecía inmóvil frente a él mientras se acercaba a esta

El hombre extendió la mano derecha y la acerco lentamente en dirección a la luz sin embargo no pudo cumplir su objetivo; sus ojos azulados observaron con asombro, una expresión a penas conocida por el guerrero, tomó su katana decidido a cortar la luz o el escudo invisible que le impedía llegar a la mujer y en una fracción de segundo las cosas cambiaron, los ojos de ambos se encontraton y a pesar de que él era experto haciendo una lectura rápida de cualquier persona a través de ellos, admiró lo suficiente como para saber que jamás podría decifrar lo que ella ocultaba.

-A un lado Hajime-kun- Exclamó Okita mientras corría en dirección a la joven dispuesto a atacarla

Ambos hombres del Shinsengumi palidecieron ligeramente ante la certeza de que por primera vez sus armas no parecían lo suficientemente fuertes para cumplir con el objetivo por el cual fueron creadas.

La katana de Okita se había quebrado en sus manos y la mujer frente a ellos estaba intacta.

Mis ojos no pudieron ocultar por mucho tiempo el temor que estaba sintiendo, mi cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse con el paso de los segundos, busqué desesperadamente la mirada azulada con la esperanza de que entendiera mi mensaje.

La luz comenzaba a disiparse rápidamente mientras mantenía la lucha por permanecer de pie.

-No te haré daño...- Susurró Saito en un tono de voz apenas audible sin estar seguro del porque de tamaña promesa

Soreí ligeramente antes de cerrar mis agotados ojos y caer en los brazos del sueño y del guerrero.

-Hajime-kun creo que tienes una nueva amiga- Afirmó con picardía Okita mientras ambos hombres caminaban de regreso al cuartel del Shinsengumi

-No he llegado tan lejos- Respondió Saito con frialdad tratando de refugiar su mirada sobre la mujer plácidamente dormida en sus brazos


End file.
